Too Little Too Late
by Chikage Hiwatari
Summary: Songfic baseada na música Too Little Too Late, da JoJo. Sasuke volta para Konoha após dez anos, mas algo mudou em Sakura...One shot. SasukeSakura.


Too Little Too Late

Nota da Autora: Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto e a música é da JoJo, Too Little Too Late. Eu sou pobre, não me processem. A fic não chega a ser Sasuke/Sakura, mas pra saber o porquê... vocês tem que ler!! XD Huhahuauhauhauaha! Eu sou má, deixo os leitores curiosos... Owned!! \o/ Opa, porque vocês estão com essas armas todas?? Ei, vira essa metralhadora pra lá! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!! XX

------------//------------

- Você ficou sabendo? Parece que o traidor está de volta...

- Como ele ainda tem coragem de aparecer em nossa vila!? Depois de toda a dor que causou... e o Hokage ainda tem a coragem de acolhê-lo de braços abertos!!

Naquela manhã em Konoha, nada era mais comentado do que o inesperado retorno de Uchiha Sasuke. No dia anterior, ele aparecera nos portões da vila, todo ensangüentado e ferido, e fora prontamente socorrido por uma patrulha ANBU, a mando do Sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Após passar dois dias em recuperação, se reunira com seus antigos companheiros para explicar sua atual situação.

- Então quer dizer que você finalmente derrotou seu irmão?? -perguntava Ino nada compenetrada em trocar as bandagens do Uchiha.

- É... Mas não gostaria muito de falar sobre isso... -Sasuke respondeu.

- Nós entendemos... Mesmo o odiando, ele ainda era seu único irmão, não é? – Neji completou.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke baka! Quando você quiser desabafar estaremos aqui!– Mesmo já sendo Hokage há mais de dois anos, Naruto continuava com a mesma hiperatividade de sempre.

- Como se eu fosse desabafar com um retardado igual a você... prefiro ser introvertido pra sempre...

- COMO É QUE É?? REPETE SE FOR HOMEM, SEU...

- Naruto-kun... estamos no hospital... não grite tanto... –Hinata tentava acalmar o marido, que era segurado por Shikamaru e Lee.

- Hai hai, Hinata-chan O que você e o nosso bebê pedem que eu não faço? – O grupo agora se reunia para comentar a gravidez de Hinata, que já se encontrava de quase oito meses.

"E pensar que esse lerdo casou com a Hinata... Sinto pena dela..."-Sasuke pensava, aproveitando que a atenção tinha sido desviada dele- "E que a Ino tá de caso com o Gaara... Onde aquele doido está com a cabeça?? O Shikamaru e a Temari também já devem estar juntos a algum tempo, considerando que os gêmeos deles já tem 4 anos... E o Neji, que era tão sério quanto eu, fica todo bobo quando falam do casamento dele e da Tenten... O Lee parece ainda estar atrás da Sakura..."- E foi aí que ele percebeu que ela não estava ali.

------------//------------

Sakura se encontrava sentada na beirada da janela de seu quarto, sentindo o vento contra seus cabelos rosados.

"Pelo movimento hoje no hospital, parece que os boatos que ouvi eram verdadeiros... Ele está de volta." -Pensava, de olhos fechados– " Será que tudo o que eu decidi nesses dez anos desde nosso último encontro vai resistir a um encontro com ele?"

De repente, ela se levanta e abre os olhos, revelando dois orbes verdes repletos de tristeza- "Eu vou me certificar de que resista, mesmo que isso me machuque mais ainda agora."

Entrou no quarto e se preparava para dormir quando ouviu batidas em sua janela. Ao abri-la viu um pedaço de papel amarrado a uma pedra:

Sakura,

Te espero no campo onde treinávamos com Kakashi.

Sasuke.

- Argh, ele continua frio e impassível... E agora ainda é mandão... - Quando já jogava o papel fora e se dirigia pra cama, ela parou- Mas é uma boa oportunidade...

Rapidamente trocou de roupa e saiu pulando pelos telhados de Konoha.

------------//------------

- Você está atrasada – Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu ao chegar ao local combinado.

" Nem ao menos um "Oi, há quanto tempo!"... Acho que realmente eu sou muito esperançosa..." - Sakura suspirou – Sinto muito se você me mandou um recado quando eu já estava quase dormindo, Sasuke... Mas se me chamou é porque deve ter algo importante para dizer, então desembucha que eu quero falar também.

Sasuke olhou para a dona daquela linda voz pela primeira vez em dez anos. Sakura não era mais uma criança, muito menos uma adolescente, e o tempo parecia ter modificado mais do que apenas sua aparência. Seu semblante antes radiante agora era pesado e ela olhava para o Uchiha como se ele fosse algo asqueroso.

- Não vai falar nada não? – Sakura despertou Sasuke de seus pensamentos – Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- ...Estava só observando como o tempo passou. Você está bonita, Sakura. – Ele disse isso com tanta calma que Sakura se perguntou se aquele era mesmo o Sasuke que ela conhecia – Senti sua falta hoje no hospital.

- Eu não achei que você fosse querer me ver, você sempre ignorou minhas demonstrações de preocupação. Além do mais, tive que ajudar Tsunade–sama com uma papelada hoje, estava cansada.

- Sem problema, o que eu quero te falar não vai tomar muito do seu tempo. – Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura – Sakura, eu estou de volta a Konoha. Você ficaria ao meu lado?

Se essa frase fosse pronunciada há 10 anos atrás, Sakura teria jogado tudo para o alto e ficaria com Sasuke até ele resolver descartá-la. Mas agora ela não era mais aquela garota ingênua, que apenas pensava em estar com a pessoa amada. A felicidade agora se encontrava em estar com sua família e amigos, trabalhando como médica e sendo assistente da antiga Hokage. Com o passar do tempo, os sentimentos pelo Uchiha foram sendo enterrados, e ela se acostumara a não sentir dor toda vez que pensava nele. Ela aprendera a não se rebaixar, a gostar mais de si mesma do que de qualquer outro. A Sakura finalmente florescera.

-... O que te faz dizer essas coisas agora? – Ela olhou dentro dos olhos negros dele – Me dê uma resposta satisfatória e talvez eu considere sua proposta.

- Bem... é que eu acho que finalmente está na hora de reconstruir meu clã... e você sempre foi tão interessada em mim. Seria fácil para nós dois, então...

Sakura não podia acreditar. Era tão absurdo que ela simplesmente começou a rir.

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Pelo menos isso facilita minha resposta... É lógico que NÃO aceito. – Ela se virou para ir embora- Agora, eu tenho mais o fazer, tipo dormir... Bye bye Sasu...

Ela não pôde continuar a frase, pois Sasuke a puxou para um beijo. A principio Sakura ficou sem reação, mas logo cedeu e o beijou de volta. Ao se separarem, Haruno simplesmente se afastou e sorriu.

- Eu esperei tanto que você fizesse isso, Sasuke... e agora que o fez eu não sinto nada. Por tantos anos, ao olhar pra você eu sentia meu peito apertar e minha respiração falhar. E tudo que eu sinto agora é pena! Pena de mim, que fui besta e te amei por tanto tempo sem perceber que existiam coisas melhores para mim, e pena de você, porque não sabe o que é realmente amar alguém. Esse foi nosso primeiro beijo, Sasuke... E se depender de mim será também o último...

Ao dizer isso, ela se virou e sumiu nas sombras da floresta.

------------//------------

Sasuke acordou no outro dia sentindo os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto.

"Droga, as cortinas desse maldito hotel estão todas furadas" – praguejou em pensamento, enquanto se virava na cama. Ao olhar para o criado-mudo, viu lá algo que não fazia parte de seus pertences. Um envelope branco, com detalhes em forma de sakuras cor-de-rosa, que exalava um perfume conhecido dele. Se sentou na cama e o abriu. Dele saíram dois pergaminhos, que ele observou com curiosidade. O primeiro dizia simplesmente:

Uchiha Sasuke-sama,

Estou mandando essa carta para que entenda o porque da minha "absurda' recusa a sua "tentadora" proposta ontem a noite. Leia com atenção.

Haruno Sakura.

Assim sendo, Sasuke passou para o segundo papel. Este continha um poema, e ele começou a ler:

Come with me, stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

What do you expect me to say

You take my hand, and you say you've changed

But boy you know your begin don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game

So let me on down

Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And i can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late

I was young and in love

I gave you everything but it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate

Go find someone else

In lettin you go, i'm lovin' myself

You gotta problem

But don't come askin' me for help

Cause ya know

It's just too little too late

To little too wrong

And i can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late

I can love with all of my heart baby

I know i have so much to give

With a player like you, i don't have a prayer

That's the way to live, yeah oh

It's just too little, too late

It's just too little too late

To little too wrong

And i can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late.

"Boa sorte, Haruno Sakura."- Foi o que ele pensou enquanto sentia mais uma vez o aroma de cerejeiras proveniente da carta.- "Eu também vou me esforçar."

------------//------------

Não muito longe, nos arredores de Konoha, uma mulher de cabelos rosados jogava ao vento todas as memórias ruins que tinha. Ao se virar, encarou o Sol e este logo secou as poucas lágrimas em sua face.

- É, Sakura... Talvez não seja nem um pouquinho tarde para recomeçar.- E, dizendo isso, ela se dirigiu para a vila da folha.

------------//------------

Nota da Autora 2: Aeeeeeeeeee, acabou!!!Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Ok, por favor, não respondam à última pergunta XD Bem, eu sou totalmente a favor de Sasuke/Sakura! Não me entendam mal, mas é que a música era tão linda que eu resolvi que ia fazer uma fic com ela... e o primeiro casal que me veio a cabeça foi SasuxSaku... Aí eu meio que modifiquei minhas idéias e virou uma coisa angst XD

Eu vou colocar a tradução da música, pois achei que se colocasse no fic ele ia ficar muito poluído. Então, aqui está ela:

**Um pouco tarde demais**

Venha comigo

E passe a noite

Você diz as palavras

Mas algo não está certo

O que você espera que eu diga?

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Você segura a minha mão

E me diz que você mudou

Mas você não me engana

Porque pra você é apenas um jogo

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Então me deixe

Pois o tempo me tornou forte

Estou começando a mudar

E agora eu te digo

Sua chance já se foi

E você sabe que...

É um pouco tarde demais

Um pouco errado demais

Não posso mais esperar

Garoto, você sabe o que deve dizer

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Você diz que sonha com a minha face

Mas você não gosta de mim

Você gosta é da conquista

E para falar a verdade

Isso não me importa mais

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Yeah, yeah

É um pouco tarde demais

Eu era jovem

E apaixonada

Eu te dei tudo

Mas não foi o bastante

E agora você diz que temos que conversar

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Vá e encontre outra pessoa

Deixando você ir

Estarei me valorizando

Você tem algum problema

Mas não me venha pedir ajuda

Porque você sabe que...

É um pouco tarde demais

Um pouco errado demais

Não posso mais esperar

Garoto, você sabe o que deve dizer

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Você diz que sonha com a minha face

Mas na verdade você não gosta de mim

Você gosta é da conquista

E para falar a verdade

Isso não me importa mais

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Eu posso amar

Com todo o meu coração, baby

Eu sei que tenho muito para oferecer (eu tenho muito para oferecer)

Com um malandro como você

Eu não tenho chance

É assim que se deve viver, yeah oh-oh

Hmm hmm, no...

É um pouco tarde demais

Yeah... yeah!

É um pouco tarde demais (oh não, baby)

Um pouco errado demais

Não posso mais esperar (yeah yeah yeah)

Garoto, você sabe o que deve dizer (woo!)

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Você diz que sonha com a minha face

Mas na verdade você não gosta de mim

Você gosta é da conquista

você só quer conquistas, baby)

E para falar a verdade

Isso não me importa mais (hey hey)

(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)

Bom... esse é meu segundo fanfic, o primeiro que eu posto no Fanfiction dot net e o primeiro de Naruto. Eu fiz um de comédia há alguns anos, satirizando o anime Kaleido Star...Eu até postaria aqui no FF, mas eu os perdi na formatação do meu pc XD

Por fim... cliquem ai na caixinha roxa e deixem uma comentário não machuca ninguém e me deixa feliz XD

Até a próxima! Bye byeeeeeeeee o/

Chikage


End file.
